sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunbreaker Coast
Sunbreaker Coast is a lovely, if isolated sliver of coastline located on Quel'thalas' far southwestern edge. Chosen specifically for said isolation, both in population and geography, as well as the subsurface proximity to the local leylines, the Sunbreaker Coast was the home to the sparse lineage of Sunshard mages for well over two thousand years. Used in the Sunshard's experimental forays into the arcane, the land itself bears the scars from the recklessness of mages, with pockets of wild mana and crackling arcane still present years after spells went awry. Presently, despite the protective mountain ranges that guard its Southern and Eastern edges, the proximity to Stratholme, the Plaguelands, and the Ghostlands has left Sunbreaker Coast home to nothing but the undead. With it's previous masters dead or vanished, and the next survivng heir, Aruenna Sunshard, absent from Quel'thalas for many years, the nominal overlord of the territory is Iiloridan Sunshard. Notable Locations Sunshard Tower The heart and purpose of the Sunbreaker Coastline, Sunshard Tower was the seat of it's former masters. Tall, winding, and reeking of magic, the rambling tower was rumored to be far larger on the inside than it is on the (already impressive) outside. One of only a handful of actual buildings or living spaces in the small territory, the tower served as both home, hearth, and primary researching grounds to the reclusive Sunshards. It at one time functioned as a lighthouse, warning ships away from the dangers of the rocks and reef of the shining shoal. Ley-Line Observatory A The sole observatory remaining in functional condition, Observatory A was built directly over a powerful strand of of the global ley-line network. A conduit of incredible power, at their height both observatories were used to fuel large and often reckless forays into the mysteries of the arcane. While currently inert, the observatory is still in salvagable condition. The Mana-Wrack Occuring long before the distruction of Observatory B, the Mana-Wrack has persisted as a self-contained mana-storm for nearly seven hundred years. The spell or spells involved in its chaotic creation have long since been lost, along with it's ill-fated caster. Ley-Line Observatory B Preciously functioning similiarly to it's twin, Observatory B was wrecked only within the last forty years or so. The date of it's distruction is unclear, but the size and scope of it's wreckage is impressive. It is likely that one V'linyndan Sunshard, last overlord of the territory, somehow blew it up, perhaps in an attempt to recreate the Mana-Wrack. The Western Cliffs Named for their relation to the area of Quel'thalas as a whole, rather than their relation to the Sunbreaker Coast, the Western Cliffs are an impressive geologic feature of the region. Serving as part of the protective isolation of the area, the high sea-side cliffs are impassible by traditional means. The Shining Shoal In contrast to the rest of the territory, where mana reigns supreme, the Shining Shoal is a haven of natural life and wonders. The natural sea-barrier provides a vast shelter for a impressive variety of plant and animal life, even as it creates a violently dangerous barrier against ocean-traveling craft. History Arriving in the area around two thousand years ago, the Sunshard Mages sought out a territory to claim as refuge and protection from a undisclosed threat. Whether or not they chose the coast on purpose is up for some debate, as the mages supposedly ran their ship aground upon the shoal during their flight into the area. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations